


the ol' click and drag

by rathalos



Series: arcobaleno [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, KHR Obscure Ship Week, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: “Oh, that’s new. What are you going to do? Hover over me?” Reborn asks, laughter escaping his lips. “I’m soooo scared.”Viper doesn’t bother justifying that with a response.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper/Reborn
Series: arcobaleno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118375
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	the ol' click and drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cqndyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqndyy/gifts).



> hard mode prompt: *Moves You Around with my Mouse*

Viper stares angrily at the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet, where their favorite brand of cereal sits high above their head. Watching them. Taunting them. They have no doubt Reborn (or Reborn enlisting someone’s help—Viper’s top suspects are Colonnello or Lal, but seeing as neither of them are currently present, they’ll just blame Reborn) put it up there specifically to fuck with them.

They cross their arms. “Reborn.”

The boyfriend in question, seated at one of the chairs pulled up to the dining table, looks up from the book in his hands, quirking an eyebrow.

“You look sour,” Reborn observes. “Is something the matter?”

Wordlessly, Viper indicates their predicament. The sound Reborn makes is what the physical manifestation of saying, “?” aloud would sound like.

“I don’t see the problem,” he says, tone light.

“It’s too damn early to talk to you,” they say irritably, before clarifying. “You put my cereal too high for me to reach. You will come get it back down. Now.”

“Float,” Reborn dismisses, returning to his book.

Viper’s eyebrow twitches.

Yeah. Words won’t cut it here. Time for direct action… they’ve been wanting to try this one out for a while anyway.

It takes a second or two of thought, a little surge of their Mist flames, and Viper manifests a pixelated cursor out of thin air and points it menacingly at Reborn. “Cereal. Shelf. Now.”

“Oh, that’s new. What are you going to do? Hover over me?” Reborn asks, laughter escaping his lips. “I’m soooo scared.”

Viper doesn’t bother justifying that with a response, instead keeping their expression completely flat as they send the cursor over to Reborn and attach it to the back of his collar.

“Hgrk—”

Hah.

Laughing would ruin the fun, so Viper keeps their mouth shut, lifts the cursor, and pulls, bringing Reborn (who immediately starts kicking futilely at the air) over to where they’re standing.

“Click and drag,” Reborn realizes, words coming in a wheeze.

“Yeah,” Viper confirms, yanking Reborn about a foot higher, so he can reach the cabinet. “Get my cereal and I’ll let you down.”

“Hate you,” Reborn chokes out. Viper almost expects Reborn to stubbornly hang there in the air until they break and put him down, but after a few seconds of deliberation, Reborn grabs the cereal box, quickly throwing it onto the counter. “Put me down.”

Viper smirks, reaching over to right the tipped-over box. “I don’t know. Should I?”

They can almost _feel_ the glare Reborn fixes them with, and with a heavy sigh, they release their hold on the mouse, keeping it in the air in case they need it for later. Reborn drops unceremoniously to the floor, managing to recover some of his usual grace before landing.

When he straightens, his clothes are a little rumpled-looking around the neck and his fedora (why the fuck was he wearing that in the dining room) has completely fallen off him.

Viper wrinkles their nose. “Sloppy.”

“This is your fault,” Reborn accuses, jabbing Viper in the chest with one finger. “You know what? I think I need reparations.”

“For _wha_ —”

Before they can finish their sentence, Reborn pitches forward, arms extended as he throws them over Viper’s shoulders in an overdramatic mockery of a hug.

Viper hisses.

“Look, I’m injured,” Reborn complains theatrically, beginning to collapse on them. “I can’t even keep myself upr—”

“Fuck off,” Viper says, attempting to push him away to no avail. “You’re literally fine.”

Unfortunately, Reborn does not fuck off. Viper’s knees start to buckle and they have to tilt their body back and hold the counter to stay upright.

“I’m going to die,” Reborn says, leaning even more heavily onto them. “I’m going to die and it’s your fault for cruelly dropping me on the floor!”

Viper makes a wordless sound of frustration (although they’d never admit that Reborn’s behavior is somewhat endearing) and puts some more power into their cursor illusion. Without even waiting to see what Reborn’s next move will be, Viper bonks him in the back of the head with it.

“Concussion!” Reborn instantly cries out, burying his face against Viper’s front. He’s now almost fully forcing Viper to support his weight, and has effectively trapped them between him and the counter.

“Jesus,” Viper breathes, closing their eyes. “How can one man _whine_ so much?”

As if waiting for the opportunity, Reborn looks up at them, eyes wide in an obviously fake display of vulnerability. “Kiss me better?”

“Ugh. You get another bonk for that,” Viper decides, mercilessly bringing the cursor down on his head. Reborn scowls. “But fine. You get _one_ kiss.”

“Oh, perfect,” Reborn says, completely dropping the injured act.

He steps back, affording Viper a little breathing room. They roll their eyes, poofing the cursor into nonexistence and grabbing Reborn by the tie.

“Just one,” they stress, pulling him down and planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

Viper’s smiling a little (eugh, affection) when Reborn pulls back, and the mischievous grin on his face spells nothing good for them. They turn around, hands automatically reaching for the box of cereal again and fiddling with it for lack of anything better to do.

“Maybe we should do this more often,” Reborn suggests, tone all-too-knowing.

Viper sighs.

…Well. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? comments for cirrus???
> 
> find me on tumblr: [takeshiyamamoto](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com)
> 
> once again, this is part of an event called [KHR Obscure Ship Week](https://khrobscureshipweek.tumblr.com/) that i'm participating in!


End file.
